The invention relates to a mirror, in particular for the utilization of solar rays, which comprises a core, on one side of which is applied a reflective layer and on the other side of which is applied a protective covering.
A mirror of this type is known from the Belgian patent no. 901 639. This patent only describes a curved mirror which comprises a core of hard foam, on one side a protective covering, for example a galvanized steel plate and on the other side only a reflective covering, for example a plate of stainless steel whether or not chromium-plated.
The coverings of the core must, through the formation of a sandwich construction, give a relatively great sturdiness to the mirror. Hence, with the aforementioned known mirror the reflective covering forms a protective covering at the same time which therefore ensures the necessary sturdiness in conjunction with the other protective covering, without provision of strengthening frames being necessary. Because of the fact that the reflective layer must also guarantee the sturdiness, this known mirror is relatively expensive or of a lesser quality. The use of chromium-plated stainless steel plate as a reflective layer is indeed rather expensive. The use of nonchromium-plated stainless steel is less expensive, but the reflective properties thereof are, certainly in the long term, less good.
Furthermore, the reflective layer is already applied in the factory with the manufacture of the mirror so that the danger exists that this layer may become damaged during the transport from the factory to the location where the mirror has to be utilized, and also during the erection of the mirror. If the reflective layer is damaged prior to or after the installation or has to be replaced after installation due to wear and tear, with these known mirrors the entire mirror has to be replaced.